Eggnog
by doggirlem
Summary: David invites everyone to his Christmas Party. Showtunes and fluff ensue. Rated T for possible language and drinking, although it's only Eggnog.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the story! I am officially in love with Kurt and Blaine as a couple, so I decided to write a cute fluffy story. Very pre-maturely Chrismas-y… This takes place just a bit after "Never Been Kissed." Blaine and Kurt are friends, etc. ect. Enjoy!**

Blaine glanced up at the clock. It was already 6:00 pm and he hadn't gotten a text from Kurt. It was winter break, it was a Saturday! Usually Kurt texted the minute he woke up. Blaine was worried something had gone wrong, but he convinced himself he was imagining things. He was being rash, of course. It was stupid to expect Kurt to waste his time every day texting him, and stupider to so highly anticipate it.

The red numbers switched to 6:01 and Blaine snapped himself back to reality. He turned his attention back to the book he was reading. He was re-reading the Harry Potter series… _again_, and was halfway through the fifth book. Suddenly his phone rang, and he Blaine's heart fluttered a bit. But after seeing the name on caller ID didn't belong to Kurt, Blaine answered without enthusiasm.

"Hello?" Blaine asked, although he already knew who was calling.

"Hey Blaine…" David sounded concerned "Umm… you know that friend of yours, Kurt?"

Blaine nodded vigorously, then, remembering he was talking on the phone, answered "yeah? What about him?"

"Well… just come over as soon as you can, ok?"

"Yeah… ok. Wait, where?"

"My place" David replied.

Be there in a flash." Blaine answered, already pulling on his coat and sprinting to his car.

He sped all the way to David's house. Something told him that he was not going to like what he found there. His car skidded to a halt and he threw the door open, There were lots of cars in the street, and he noted Wes's car in the driveway. He hurried inside and saw tons of people. He looked around for Kurt and found him fast asleep on the couch. Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. Kurt was fine.

"Hey Blaine…" Wes began.

"Why didn't you show up? I invited, like everyone on my facebook page to my Christmas party!" David sounded slightly hurt.

"Not the time." Wes reminded him, "and anyway, you know Blaine _never _goes on facebook."

"Anyway… Um… Your buddy Kurt, I invited him too, as you can probably see." David gestured to the couch.

"What is it? Just tell me what's going on!" Blaine was confused, and David's tone worried him.

"Well, Kurt didn't know there was alcohol in the eggnog I made. He said he'd always his dad always made it without… that was just before he passed out. Hopefully he stays asleep until the alcohol wears off, but… I don't know. He drank a _lot_."

"He seemed upset about something. Maybe because you weren't here" Wes teased.

"Honestly, this isn't the time!" Blaine said, rubbing his forehead nervously.

Across the room, Kurt stirred. Although there were tons of people in between them, Blaine noticed. He was across the room in the blink of an eye, David and Wes behind him.

Kurt sat up, tottered, but managed to steady himself.

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine asked, David and Wes stifled laughs and Blain shot them a deadly look.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "I feel weird…" Kurt got a dazed look in his eyes and toppled over giggling.

"Come on Kurt, I'll drive you back to your house and…" Blain began

"Actually," Wes interrupted "David invited everyone, well, the guys, to spent the night… his dad isn't expecting him home until noon tomorrow…"

_Shit _Blaine thought. That was just what he needed, _hey Mr. Hummel, here's your drunk son. I know we've never met, but I'm just dropping him off. See ya!_

"Umm… Ok, I guess I'll just hang out here then. I'm still invited right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" David grinned. "Besides, I have a feeling we'll need some help taking care of Mr. Hummel. But by 'we' I mean you."

Wes snickered as Blaine crossed his arms defiantly. He glanced at Kurt, who had stopped laughing and was humming quietly to himself.

Suddenly, Kurt sat up and began to sing:

_Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty!_

_I've got one more night left here in town,_

_So have another sip, of green elixer,_

_And we'll have ourselves a little mixer._

Kurt attempted to snatch a cup of eggnog that was sitting on a side-table, but Blaine beat him to the glass and dumped it into the nearest plant. He felt a little guilty, but that's what David got for getting Kurt drunk. Blaine turned around to face Kurt, who was grinning abnormally. Kurt jumped up.

The other guests gathered in a semi-circle around Kurt, who shouted "Once upon a time…" but the party-goers never got to hear Kurt's story because he vomited on David's floor before he could finish.

Blaine covered his mouth to keep from laughing, as David's face turned redder by the minute. There were snickers in the crowd of people as David grabbed Kurt by the collar of his jacket and pushed him out the door.

"Hey!" Blaine said angrily, as David shut the door. "You can't do that. He's drunk, he can't help it!"

"Sorry Blaine…" David replied, "but I don't want to have to wash the entire house down before my parents get back!"

"Come on David, he'll freeze out there! It's the middle of December! I'd bring him to his house, only I kinda' _can't._"

"Well, you could always just bring him back to Dalton if you're sooo worried about him." David smirked.

"Not the time for joking around." Blaine growled. "I guess I'll just bring him to my place… I don't have much choice." He glared at David, who shrugged.

Blaine opened the door but Kurt was gone. There were footsteps in the new snow but they disappeared onto the black pavement of the street.

**Hope you enjoyed so far. Please review! I'll upload another chapter pretty quickly. Showtunes and "A Very Potter Musical" are sure to follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Look what you did!" Blaine cried, turning on his friend, "I swear if he's hurt I will kill you."

"Sorry! I didn't think he'd leave!" David chewed his bottom lip.

"It doesn't matter! He's drunk right? He can't have gone far." Blaine panicked, images of Kurt getting hit by a car or falling into a lake kept popping into his head.

Blaine ran as fast as he could to try to find Kurt. "Kurt! Hey, Kurt! Come here!" He shouted as he sprinted down the street. The more he panicked the faster he ran. Just what the Christmas season needed.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt giggled. He was sitting on top of a set of monkey bars, waving at Blaine. He teetered precariously but managed to regain his balance after wildly flapping his arms.

"Kurt..." Blaine talked slowly, so as not to startle Kurt into falling and breaking his bones, "Why don't you climb down now, ok?"

Kurt was not paying any attention to Blaine, and had started singing "You are my Sunshine" to the tune of "Popular" from Wicked.

Blaine stood next to the monkey bars, he tried a new approach.

"Kurt, do you want to come with me to Hogwarts?"

Kurt stopped singing and looked down in awe, he grinned and nodded slowly.

"Ok, you need to come down very slowly, or you'll..." Blaine blanked "scare me away?"

Although Blaine's reasoning was sketchy, it was enough to get Kurt to clamber down the monkey bars carefully.

"Where is Hogwarts, Harry? My letter never came and It didn't say where to go in the books." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Well... That's because we're not going to Hogwarts." Blaine explained kindly.

Kurt froze, and tears formed in his eyes. His stuck out his bottom lip and began to shudder. Blaine couldn't stand watching Kurt cry, and quickly fixed his mistake.

"No! No, we're going to a different wizarding school," Blaine lied, and Kurt stopped crying immediately. Kurt gazed up at him. "We're going to...uh...Pigfarts."

Kurt smiled so gleefully that it even made Blaine happy. "Where's that?" Kurt asked, bouncing up and down.

"Well, It's on Mars," Blaine explained carefully, "So we can't go yet. I'm still putting fuel into the Galaxy-Transversing Rocketship. But we'll be able to go very soon. Probably tomorrow."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and he nodded with understanding, believing every word Blaine said. Blaine felt awful tricking him, even if it was for Kurt's own good. But there didn't seem to be another option.

Kurt followed him back to David's house, where David and Wes ran outside to meet them.

"Are you okay? Is Kurt ok?" Wes panted.

"Yeah, he was at the playground." Blaine told them.

"We're going to Pigfarts when the rocket has enough fuel." Kurt explained, nodding.

"Wha-" David began, but Blaine cut him off.

"ANYWAY, Kurt and I are going to leave now. I'm just going to take Kurt back to my place and try to get him to sleep. He'll be better tomorrow and not remember anything."

Blaine led Kurt to his car, as David called after them mischievously

"Have fun!"

"Ok, we will!" Kurt called back innocently, sending David and Wes into hysterics.

"Shut up!" Blaine yelled at them, blushing. He was glad it was getting dark, they wouldn't be able to tell.

"That wasn't very nice!" Kurt pouted "Say sorry!"

"Yeah Blaine," Wes stifled another fit of laughter "Say sorry."

Kurt looked at Blaine so imploringly that he sighed an mumbled "Sorry."

He led Kurt to the passenger's seat and started the engine of the car. It was going to be a long night.

**That was chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it'll make me happy :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Harry, are Ron and Hermione coming too Hogwarts too? Or are we going by ourselves?" Kurt pestered Blaine.

"Yep, yeah. Ron and Hermione are coming too. But the rocket won't be ready until morning."

"Oh, okey-dokey." Kurt hummed. There was silence for a moment. Then Kurt asked slowly "Do you like being famous Harry Potter?"

"What?" Blaine asked "OH! No, nope. It's really lonely. And..."

Kurt curled up with his head on Blaine's shoulder an muttered "I'm glad that real Harry Potter is hotter than the movie version."

Blaine tried to think of a response, but Kurt fell asleep before Blaine could reply. They drove the rest of the way to Blaine's house in silence. His parents weren't home. They were, ironically, with David's parents at a "Parents Against Teen Drinking" convention. Blaine carried Kurt to the living room and deposited him on the couch. Kurt stirred and woke up.

"Blaine, the Wizard sent the flying monkeys to come get us! We can't let them get our Redvines or they'll kill Elphaba!" Kurt shouted. He stood shakily and began to scramble around the room, like he was looking for something.

Then he stopped, giggled, and flopped down on the couch. Blaine could tell that he'd forgotten all about going to Pigfarts. And that Blaine was Harry Potter.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine said, "It's late. We need to go to sleep now, ok?" It wasn't late, in fact It was only about 7:30. But Blaine decided the quicker he got Kurt to go to sleep the less likely either one of them would get into trouble.

"No." Kurt said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Blaine breathed out slowly, closing his eyes. "Please?" he asked.

Kurt tilted his head slightly, as if he were deep in thought.

Finally, he said "Only if you sing me a song."

"What song?" asked Blaine exasperatedly.

Kurt thought very hard again, then said "You have to sing a disney song."

"What disney song?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt scrunched his face, thinking hard. After about five minutes had passed, Blaine decided that thinking was to difficult a task for Kurt at the moment.

Blaine decided to bank on the possibility that Kurt had forgotten his request and grabbed Kurt's hand to lead him into the basement where there was a guest bedroom. Kurt growled at Blaine. Blaine didn't know whether to be frightened, concerned, or endeared. His expression was a mix of all three.

"Song first!" Kurt whined.

"Fine, ok." Blaine sighed, he ran into the other room and grabbed his guitar. He ran through the disney songs he knew how to play on his guitar. Finally, he settled on one.

Blaine sat opposite Kurt who bounced up and down with excitement.

Blaine began to strum the guitar and the effect on Kurt was immediate. Kurt stopped moving and watched, entranced, as Blaine played.

_Look at this stuff, Isn't it neat,_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete,_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,_

_The girl who has everything. _Kurt grinned and Blaine smiled back

_Look at this trove, treasures untold,_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold,_

_looking around here you'd think, sure,_

_She's got everything. _

_I've gadgets and gizmos aplenty,_

_I've got whoosits and whatsits galore._

_You want thingimabobs, I've got twenty,_

_But who cares... No big deal... I want more. _Blaine stood, getting the feel of the song.

_I wanna' be where the people are, _Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to his feet.

_I wanna see wanna' see them dancing. _Blaine twirled Kurt in a circle, and Kurt giggled.

_Walking around on those, whadda' you callem'?_

_Oh, feet._

_Flippin' your fins you don't get to far,_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin',_

_Strollin' along down a, what's the word again? _Blaine and Kurt linked arms and strolled down an imaginary street.

_Street._

_Up where they walk, up where they run, _

_Up where they stay all day in the sun,_

_Wandering free, wish I could be, _

_Part of that world... _

_What would I give, If I could live, out of these waters_

_What would I pay, to spend a day, warm on the sand._

_Betcha' on land, they understand, _

_that they don't reprimand their daughters._

_Bright young women, sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand! _Kurt sat down.

_And ready to know what the people know, _

_ask em' my questions and get some answers, _

_like what's a fire? And why does it what's the word?_

_Burn! _

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love,_

_Love to explore that shore up above, _

_Out of the sea, Wish I could be,_

_Part of that world. _

Blaine finished the song and Kurt applauded loudly. Blaine would have to play that song for Kurt again sometime when Kurt would really be able to appreciate(and remember) it. Blaine grinned, he got up and hurried to put his guitar back upstairs in his room. The doorbell rang. Blaine hurried down the stairs, but tripped. He proceeded stumble down the remaining steps, half falling, half keeping his balance. He stood, breathed out quickly, and made his way to the front door.

Blaine opened the door to see a car quickly pulling away from his driveway. The house didn't see to be egged, or coated in anything, not even toilet paper. Blaine was slightly disappointed, but he decided he was being silly and closed the door. He walked back into the living room to find Kurt missing. Again.

But this time, there was a note. It was typed so he couldn't tell the writer by penmanship.

The note read:

_Dear Blaine,_

_Please don't worry about Kurt. He's completely fine. He's going to help me with a project. I will have him back to your home by tomorrow morning._

_Again, So sorry to disrupt your evening._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend._


	4. Chapter 4

**Little alert- This story takes place after Kurt has transferred to Dalton. Just so you know. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story. I love you all!**

**ALSO- I forgot my disclaimers! Whoops, so yep I own nothing.**

**And finally, In the last chapter Blaine sang 'Part of your World.' In case you didn't know, that is actually a cover of the song Darren Criss did and put on Youtube. So look it up!**

Blaine read the note again, and again for good measure. He shook his head and grabbed his coat. In an instant Blaine was out the door and in his car. He got his phone out of his pocket and called his first suspect.

"Hello?" David answered.

"David? Did you kidnap Kurt? I swear if you lie I'll get you kicked out of the Warblers for good!" Blaine shouted into the phone.

"What are you talking about? Kurt got kidnapped?" David sounded sincerely concerned and surprised.

"Yeah, I ran upstairs for a second and when I got back he was gone." Blaine said

"Just, gone?" David asked.

"Well, there was a note, but it wasn't to helpful." Blaine answered.

"Here, come over to my place. Most of the guys are gone now. We can help you look for him. Do you have the note with you?"

"Yeah, I brought it just in case."

"Ok. come over then. Wes and I'll help you figure it out."

"Ok. I'll be there soon."

Blaine was well over the speed limit, but in a matter of minutes he arrived at David's house. David wasn't kidding when he said most people were gone. The only one's left were a few of the Warblers who were spending the night.

"Blaine! Is Kurt ok?" Called a member of the Warblers he had never even spoken to before.

"Do you have any idea who took him?" Someone else asked.

"I told them what happened," David explained, "We all want to help find him."

Blaine smiled appreciatevely, and read them the note. Instantly the air was full of theories and possible explanations.

"Maybe they kidnapped him for randsom?"

"What if it was that kid that was harassing him at his old school?"

"Maybe someone from New Directions?"

Blaine considered that. It could be someone from New Directions. From what Kurt had told him, Rachel would do anything to be sure she won sectionals. It could also be Puck... Kurt had always described him as someone who would do something like that.

Blaine decided that the best bet was to pay Rachel Berry a visit. If she hadn't been the one who'd kidnapped him, she could at least help Blaine find out who did.

"Guys, I'm going to go ask Rachel a few questions," Blaine said, "You guys shouldn't worry. Just leave it to me."

David gave Blaine the phone book and he looked up Rachel's address. Blaine got in his car. About 5 minutes later he pulled up to Rachel's house.

He rang the doorbell.

A Man answered the door. "Hello there, who are you?" He asked Blaine.

"I'm... I'm a friend of Rachel's from Glee Club. Could I talk to her please?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, of course. Please come inside." Rachel's father answered.

Blaine stepped into the house and looked around. This did look like the kind of place someone like Rachel would live.

"Rachel's in her room. You can go on up." The man said kindly.

Blaine nodded his thanks and climbed the staircase. At first he wondered how he'd be able to tell which room was Rachel's, but he heard loud singing coming from the end of the hall and assumed he'd found the girl he was looking for. He knocked on the door and the singing stopped abruptly. Soon after the music died and Rachel appeared in the doorway looking breathless and flustered.

"What do yo-" She stopped, noticing for the first time who it was that had interrupted her.

"Hi, you must be Rachel." Blaine offered his hand, and Rachel shook it, "Kurt's told me all about you."

"And you are?" Rachel asked.

"I'm Blaine, I'm in the Glee Club at our school. The Warblers. I heard you singing just now, We're going to have to work really hard if we want to beat you at Sectionals."

This had the effect Blaine had hoped for. Rachel smiled warmly and said "Thank you." Then she paused, and said "But, I don't think you're hear just to compliment my singing. What do you want?"

"Kurt was kidnapped," Blaine explained, and Rachel's eyes widened in genuine surprise. "And I need your help to find him."

"Why weren't you looking after him!" Rachel exploded, "After everything he went through... He went to Dalton so he'd be SAFE! How do you _lose _Kurt?"

Blaine squirmed. These were the same things he'd been thinking about himself.

"Well, you were right to come and get me," Rachel was back in her room, grabbing things and stuffing them into a bag. She grabbed a coat, "Can you drive?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly. Rachel hurried down the stairs and Blaine followed in stunned silence. "Dad I'm going out!" Rachel called.

"Alright, don't stay out too late darling!" Came the response from the other room.

Rachel climbed into the passenger seat of Blaine's car. Blaine hopped in next to her and started the engine. So that was the infamous Rachel Berry. Kurt had said she was loud and bossy, but Blaine hadn't imagined her like this.

"Well, go!" Rachel commanded, and Blaine quickly pulled out of the driveway.

"Rachel, where exactly are we going?" Blaine asked as they began to drive down the road.

"We're paying a visit to Noah Puckerman," Rachel replied, "turn here."

**Review, Review, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**When I said review, review, review at the end of the last chapter I didn't think you guys would listen! Thanks for all the nice reviews. **

Rachel hammered on the front door of Puck's house. Blaine was standing awkwardly behind her as Puck opened the door with an angry "What?"

"Puck, I don't know why you kidnapped Kurt but if you don't give him back to Blaine I'll have to tell the police and get you shipped back to Juvy!"

"What are you talking about. I didn't take anyone." Puck replied.

"Really?" Rachel didn't sound convinced.

"No! Why would I?" Puck asked.

"You _are_ a delinquent." Rachel pointed out.

"Well, If I were you, I'd get some more help."

"You're going to help."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, or I will be sure to ruin your life," Rachel and Puck both paused.

"Fine," Puck gave up, "Get Mr. Shue to call a Glee meeting."

"See, you can be helpful when you put your mind to it" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I don't think we have time to call a meeting. Kurt could be in big trouble by then." Blaine told her.

"Blaine, shut up. I have this under control" Rachel marched to the car haughtily.

"Rachel, no. You obviously don't have this under control," Blaine said, "It's been nearly a half hour since Kurt got kidnapped. He could be dead by now..."

They were in the car, Rachel and Blaine in the front seats, Puck in the back.

Rachel glanced at Blaine sympathetically. "

"Blaine, you're not the only one that cares about Kurt. Do you think I'm not worried! I'm just trying to help! Puck and I-

"Just you" Puck edited, and Rachel glared at him.

"I am really worried. And when I get worried and things aren't going my way I tend to get really... controlling." Rachel admitted.

"Maybe a Glee club meeting is a good idea. You should text everyone, including your instructor. Tell them to meet outside your school." Blaine instructed.

For once Rachel didn't argue. She grabbed her phone and began to type the message. Blaine drove toward Kurt's old school.

They arrived in about five minutes and there were already some other members of the Glee club present. Mercedes was pacing, Artie and Tina were sitting awkwardly next to each other. Santana and Britney arrived as Blaine, Rachel, and Puck got out of the car. Mr. Shue arrived next. Quinn and Sam arrived together, followed by Mike and Finn.

Blaine was astounded by their ability to assemble on short notice. The Warblers could never be expected to come that quickly.

"Ok, Listen up everyone. As you all know, Blaine lost Kurt." Rachel announced

"I didn't loose him, he was kidnapped!" Blaine objected.

"Whatever," Rachel continued, "So, I called this meeting to try to find him. Even though he isn't part of this Glee club anymore, we still have to make sure we have a fair win at Sectionals. If the Warblers set list gets leaked it won't be a fair fight."

Mr. Shue's phone buzzed, and Rachel glared at him. He looked at his phone and back up at Rachel.

"I know who has Kurt." Mr. Shue said.

**Like it? Hate it? It doesn't matter, review either way! I know this chapter's shorter, but I'll have the next one up really soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I promised I'd post soon! I always keep my promises ^ ^**

The clammer was instantaneous. Everyone in the Glee club was curious, many were worried. Mercedes was yelling at the top of her lungs, Finn and Puck were arguing loudly, Rachel was trying to make everyone quiet down, and Blaine was shoving his way through the crowd to get to Mr. Shue.

Blaine grabbed Mr. Shue and began to make his way toward his car. He could go get Kurt with Mr. Shue's help and avoid involving the New Directions members. However, Rachel noticed and joined them followed instantly by Mercedes. Finn dashed up and jumped into Blaine's car as they were pulling away.

"Well, spill. Who took Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Terri. My Ex-wife," Mr. Shue shook his head, "She thought that if she got the set list for me I'd like her again."

"What? That's insane!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Terri is insane," Rachel clarified, "No offense, Mr. Schuester."

"None taken." He replied, "Here's her address."

Blaine turned down the street his GPS told him to go down. They pulled up to a relatively small house, but it looked very empty. All the lights were turned off and the garage door was closed.

Blaine ran to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited while Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, and Mr. Schuester ran up. After about five minutes Mercedes said, "Alright, I'm not waiting. If she wants to kidnap my best friend she's going to face the consequences."

Mercedes pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and bended it until it was straight. She stuck it into the key hole on Terri's door and after a few seconds there was a loud *click* and Mercedes proudly pulled the door open.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, running into the house, "Kurt!"

They turned the lights on and looked through the entire house. Then Rachel appeared and told them that there was no car in the garage, Terri wasn't here.

"This doesn't make any sense, where would she go?" Blaine said, running a hand through his hair.

"I think I've got an idea," Mercedes spoke up, "She stole Kurt to get the set list, so she could get Mr. Shue to like her right? Maybe she's at Mr. Shue's house."

There were murmurs of agreement and the five of them ran back to Blaine's car. Blaine pulled out of Mr. Shue's driveway and followed Mr. Shue's direction's until they arrived at a house that Mr. Schuester identified as his own.

All of them dashed towards the door. There were lights on inside the house, which was a very good sign. Blaine stood aside as Mercedes picked the lock. Mr. Shue had a key, but the lock was already picked by the time he spoke up.

Blaine and Mercedes ran inside with Rachel, Finn and Mr. Shue right behind them. Terri was in the kitchen, hot coffee brewing.

"Oh, hello. Will, why are all of those kids here?" Terri asked.

"Why are you here Terri?" Will growled.

"I thought you would want to thank me for all my help!"

"No, Terri, you're not helping. Helping would be leaving my and my students alone." Will said, raising his voice.

"You can't just exclude me from your life Will!" Terri said

"HEY!" Blaine yelled. All eyes turned towards him. "It's clear you guys have issues you need to work out, but can you do that AFTER we find Kurt?"

"Yeah, where it he?" Mercedes asserted.

"Kurt? Oh the gay one?" Terri asked, "I said I would give him back, and I stand by my word. He's in the basement. He's still tied up, but I didn't hurt him! He just wouldn't stay still. I gave him some alcohol to try to get him to stay still but it didn't work."

Blaine was already halfway down the stairs. Kurt was in a chair tied up just like Terri had told them.

Blaine undid the knots quickly.

"Oh, God, Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked "I told the songs. I didn't mean to." Kurt began to cry into Blaine's shoulder.

"It's fine, Kurt. No one cares!" Blaine comforted Kurt.

Mercedes ran down the stairs, and joined the hug. "God, Kurt. way to get me worried!" She complained.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Kurt answered.

Rachel, Finn, and Mr. Shue ran down the stairs.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Rachel asked, as Blaine, Mercedes, and Kurt stopped hugging.

Kurt nodded. He didn't look very much like the Kurt that people usually recognized. His normally perfect hair was matted and dirty, his eyes were red and puffy, and he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Kurt, where are your clothes?" Mercedes laughed, and kurt shrugged.

"We're all really glad you're ok Kurt. We've been pretty worried." Mr. Shue told Kurt.

_We're all in this together! _Kurt sang happily.

"He's still pretty drunk." Blaine told the confused Mr. Schuester.

"Blaine, you should bring him back to your house." Rachel instructed.

"Ok. I'll bring him back to his house when he's not so... drunk." Blaine replied.

Mercedes hugged Kurt again before he and Blaine drove home.

**I thought this story was getting to plot-y. I'm going to just do some more fluff now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken a while for the upload. I have a ton of homework thanks to AP US History :-P**

Kurt skipped up the front steps, tripped, managed to catch his balance, and made it to the top of the stairs. Blaine followed him and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and Blaine led Kurt to the living room.

Blaine had completely gave up on the idea of getting Kurt after a fit of crying and the breaking of a vase. Kurt was determined to stay up all night.

"Alright, Kurt," Blaine sighed, "If you don't want to sleep, what do you want to do?"

Kurt pondered this, his head tilting to one side in concentration. His eyes screwed up with the effort of thinking. Blaine thought that he looked adorable, but quickly discarded the thought.

Blaine was struck by an idea. "Hey, Kurt? Do you want to watch a movie?"

Kurt grinned and nodded. Blaine figured that if he could get Kurt to stay still long enough, Kurt would fall asleep or at least calm down. Blaine opened the drawer where their movies were kept. Kurt grabbed a movie. It was 'Bambi.' Couldn't be too bad.

It was bad. Really bad. Not the movie, of course, which Blaine had always loved, but the affect it had on Kurt was awful to watch. After the scene in which the hunters shot Bambi's mother Kurt sobbed so loudly that Blaine was forced to turn the movie off.

Kurt cried for at least 20 minutes straight. Blaine felt awful for Kurt. Watching Kurt cry was heartbreaking for Blaine. Blaine wanted to do something but didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was make Kurt stop crying.

Suddenly, Blaine was struck with an idea. It was so crazy that it just might work. Kurt breathed in and he was beginning to wail again, but in that spit second Blaine made his decision. He leaned over and kissed Kurt, who stopped crying immediately. The room was completely silent when Blaine leaned back. Kurt looked like he had been hit with a stun gun. Blaine sat in silence too, realizing the enormity of what he'd done.

Then another thought occurred to Blaine. Kurt was drunk. Kurt was really drunk. He wasn't ever going to remember this. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and glanced over at Kurt, who was, despite everything he'd argued, fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. I thought I was going to get a lot more crap in the comments than I did ^^**

**Christmas glee episode! Darren Criss and Chris Colfer sang "Baby it's Cold Outside" if you didn't know already.**

**Anyways, more story less me talking :-P**

Blaine carried Kurt upstairs and put him into his bed. Blaine's bed that is... Blaine went back downstairs and grabbed a sleeping bag for himself. He was not letting Kurt get lost again. Blaine half expected Kurt to be gone when he reached his bedroom, but Kurt was still sleeping soundly.

Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt. Kurt was so totally awesome, and courageous, and smart, and funny, and adorable... Blaine shook his head. He was still worried about Kurt. The Warblers had discussed kicking him out of the Glee Club at one point, but Blaine had argued fiercely and they had agreed to let him sty if he'd conform. That was the catch.

Kurt was great just the way he was. He was different, and his individuality was one of the main reasons Blaine liked him. If he became just another Warbler, he just wouldn't be Kurt. Blaine couldn't sleep with all that crap on his mind. For a moment he wished he was as happily drunk as Kurt, but realized he was being an idiot.

_Will Kurt remember anything? _Blaine thought _He probably won't, but what if he remembers that I... What if he doesn't want to even be my friend anymore?_

Blaine immediately felt awful. His brain had a way of doing that to him. He rolled over and shut his eyes. Eventually he drifted off to sleep...

_"Hey Blaine." Kurt said softly. Blaine turned to look at him. Kurt looked angry. "_

_"I can't believe you! You're a jerk" Kurt yelled at him "You took advantage of me being drunk! I thought you were my friend! You're just plain mean."_

_"No Kurt! I didn't" Blaine yelled, but Kurt was disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Suddenly hundreds of figures appeared, they were all identical, with no faces of characteristics. _

_"Come with us, Blaine," The figures spoke as one, "You are just like us." _

_"No I'm not!" Blaine shouted "I won't come with you!" But it was no use, the figures approached, then-_

CRASH

Blaine woke with a start, breathing heavily. Kurt was sitting up on the floor next to him rubbing his head.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked "Where am I? What happened?"

"It's a really long story." Blaine answered.

"I've got plenty of time. What happened?" Kurt was rubbing his head.

"Well, you remember going to David's christmas party right?"

"Yeah, I remember being there for a bit. Then nothing right up 'till waking up here."

"Well, you got really _really_ drunk."

"What? How? I don't drink!" Kurt objected.

"Eggnog. David makes it with alcohol. So you threw up on his floor and he sent you outside. I went to get you but you'd ran away. I found you and brought you back here. Then you were kidnapped. We got your entire old glee club looking for you, and found you eventually. You director's ex-wife had kidnapped you. So then I brought you here again and we watched 'Bambi,'" Blaine paused, "Then we went to sleep."

"Wow. That... just wow." Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Did I do anything that I'd be ashamed of now that I'm _not_ drunk."

"Not that I can think of." Blaine replied quickly.

"Did the entire glee club really help find me?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Even that delinquent guy you told me about and the loud bossy girl, Rachel."

Kurt grinned, then his face fell. "Listen, Blaine. I've been thinking about this a lot and as much as I like Dalton... I think I need to transfer back to my old school._" _Kurt glanced up at Blaine, who looked very deep in thought.

"Well. I'm coming too." Blaine said finally.

"What?" Kurt yelped

"If you're going back to your school, I'm going with you. I don't want to be just another Warbler."

"Blaine! This is so great!" Kurt squealed with glee. He hopped up with excitement, but had to sit back down holding his head.

"Yeah? Yeah, it is!" Blaine replied, a bit taken aback by Kurt's enthusiasm.

"You'll really like New Directions, everyone's great. They can be annoying and homophobic sometimes, but for the most part they're awesome. It'll be nice to dress how I want to again, not that I didn't like the Dalton uniforms."

"The only real problem is your stalker." Blaine said, a bit too darkly.

Kurt's expression fell, and he nodded.

"It's ok. I'll protect you." Blaine grinned, "I'll use the money I've been saving to pay tuition for new clothes"

Kurt laughed, and Blaine shot him a questioning glance "Sorry," Kurt giggled, "I just honestly can't imagine you in normal clothes. Just the uniform."

Blaine frowned, and said, "I probably haven't been shopping for new clothes besides my uniform for two years."

Kurt looked horrorstruck, then his eyes gleamed. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"Shopping!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

**Comments make my life. I love you all. Seriously. But not in a creepy way or anything... **


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt instructed Blaine on how to get to the store they were going to. Kurt was excited, but he kept looking at Blaine with a great deal of pity in his eyes.

"What?" Blaine asked, when Kurt shot him an especially sympathetic look.

"How long has it been since you last went shopping? For clothes that _weren't_part of your Dalton uniform?"

"Well, umm..." Blaine stammered, "I don't remember," Kurt looked positively mortified, "I've been going to Dalton since I was like 11. It's like Hogwarts, you don't start in 9th grade, you start before then."

"Wait... You haven't been shopping in, like, over 5 years?" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine nodded and Kurt looked like Christmas had come early. They pulled into the parking lot at the mall and Kurt dragged Blaine into their first store.

"Oh, Kurt! Haven't seen you in a while? What's up?" the attendant greeted them.

"I started going to a school where we wear _uniforms._" Kurt informed her.

"No!" She gasped

"Yes." Kurt said, nodding somberly.

"You poor thing," The girl pouted, "You need some new clothes, stat. You can have the first few things free."

"Thanks, Lindsay." Kurt replied, grinning. The girl, Lindsay, noticed Blaine for the first time.

"Ooh, Kurt! Who's your friend? He's super hot! Are you two an item?" She clapped her hands together. Blaine looked away.

"Nah, just friends." Kurt told her, looking up from the rack of clothing he was inspecting.

"Oh. Alright." Lindsay seemed disappointed, then suddenly perked up, "Is he straight? And single?" She whirled towards Blaine, "Want to grab a bite to eat sometime?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, blushing furiously with the awkwardness of the situation.

Kurt was laughing hysterically at Blaine, he gasped for breath, and, through giggles said, "No... Blaine's gay..." Kurt laughed again.

"Oh, sorry." Lindsay apologized to Blaine. She looked him up and down and nodded. "You need a whole new wardrobe, don't you? That's tough. But if Kurt's buying your clothes you'll get discounts everywhere. Everyone loves him here."

"Oh... cool." Blaine mustered.

"Blaine, come over here." Kurt called, and Blaine gladly obliged, leaving the awkward situation behind him.

"Alright, stand here." Kurt instructed, and Blaine did so. "Ok. Turn." Kurt told him.

Blaine turned. "First off, you need jeans. They go with almost any outfit. They're not the most classy, but it's a start. Would you prefer normal ones or skinny jeans?" Kurt reeled.

"Er..." Blaine said.

"We'll try both. Then shirts. Hmm. Ah. Here's a blazer. It looks a bit like your uniform but without the trim. It's Prada, good quality." Kurt was talking mainly to himself. He threw the blazer over his arm and continued to look.

"What about this?" Blaine asked, holding up a sweater. Kurt glanced up and replied.

"No. That's ugly. Wouldn't compliment you at all."

"Err... alright." Blaine said, putting the sweater back on the rack.

"Ooh, you need some Fedoras." Kurt said, as if recalling something he'd forgotten.

"What's a Fedora?" Blaine asked meekly.

"You're hopeless," Kurt said fondly, "It's a hat. Try this one on."

Blaine slipped on the hat and Kurt nodded approvingly.

They left the store about an hour later with seven bags of new clothes for Blaine (and two for Kurt). They'd only payed $50, because Lindsay kept giving Kurt discounts.

"I think that's enough for a start." Kurt said, as they left the store, "You'll want new stuff eventually, but this'll be a good start to your wardrobe. Didn't you love Lindsay? Isn't she great? I always get discounts there."

"Hey..." Blaine said suddenly, Kurt stopped talking, "Umm... As long as we're here do you want to... grab a bite to eat?"

"I dunno, I'm not too hungry."

"Wanna' just get some ice cream?" Blaine proposed.

"Blaine it's the middle of winter. Christmas in in a week. I hate to break it to you but all the ice cream places are closed." Kurt said.

"Ahh, the woes of winter." Blaine replied in mock sadness.

"Want to go back to my house? I'm going to tell my dad that Karofsky got expelled so he'll be okay with me going back to school." Kurt said nonchalantly as he and Blaine headed toward Blaine's car.

Blaine stopped suddenly, "No way," he said.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"You can't lie to your dad about something that important." Blaine said angrily.

"It doesn't matter, he won't let me go back to McKinley if Karofsy's still there."

"Just explain it to him. We'll make him understand about Dalton, why you didn't like it. He'll understand Kurt."

"Fine. But if he argues, and I'm not allowed to go back I'm blaming you." Kurt snapped.

"I didn't mean to make you angry. I just... want what's best."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, you're right. sorry I snapped."

"Let's go tell you're dad. It'll be fine."

They drove to Kurt's house found Kurt's dad waiting at the door.

"Hey dad, sorry I'm home so late." Kurt apologized.

"It's ok. Who's that?" Burt said bluntly, gesturing at Blaine.

"Oh, he's a friend of mine. From school." Kurt replied.

There was an awkward silence that Blaine decided to break.

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine said confidently, offering his hand.

Burt smiled half-heartedly, and shook Blaine's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Dad? I have something to ask." Kurt said timidly.

Burt turned to Kurt. "Yes?"

"I... I was wondering if... I could transfer back to McKinley."

There was another silence.

"Why? I thought you were terrified there?" Burt said, he wasn't angry, he just sounded concerned.

"I am, a lot. But at Dalton I can't be myself, and I think that my induviduality is more important than feeling all safe. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm proud to be different. But when everyone acts the same I'm just another guy... so... I'd like to go back to McKinley. Because I haven't been going very long, you can get a full refund on the tuition and use it to go on your honeymoon."

"Sounds like you've been thinking about this a lot." Burt said, Kurt nodded, "Well, I say yes. You make a good point. It'll be a lot less hassle to transfer you back than it was to get you there."

"Thanks dad!" Kurt grinned, he skipped into the other room and Blaine started to follow him but Burt stopped him.

"I need your word that you'll make sure nothing happens to him. Alright?"

Blaine nodded, and Burt nodded back. Blaine went into the other room where Kurt was digging through a box of paper.

"Here. It's the admission form to McKinley. When I was a freshman I always kept it with me in case they tried to force me to leave the school. I was weird."

Blaine laughed and filled out the form. Tomorrow he'd be transferring to McKinley High School, and to the New Directions Glee club.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kurt, what if they throw things at me." Blaine panicked as the final bell rang and Kurt led him to the choir room for Glee practice. The day had been fine, Blaine had almost been slushied, but he'd avoided it somehow. Kurt had been welcomed back warmly in all of his classes (Blaine would know, he'd signed up for the exact same classes as Kurt and they were together every hour of the day).

"They won't throw things at you, I promise." Kurt reassured Blaine.

The Glee club was alive with voices that died down to a murmer at the sight of Kurt and Blaine. By the time they'd reached the front of the class room the rest of the Glee kids were silent.

Mercedes broke the silence by squealing "Kurt!" And dashing to the front of the room to hug her friend.

In moments the glee club was animated at the arrival of their friend. Mr. Shue had to raise his voice to calm them down and get the kids back in their seats. As Blaine was heading towards the back of the room to sit next to Kurt, he was grabbed by Mr. Shue and pulled to the front of the room.

"Everyone, I know we're all very excited to welcome back Kurt," Mr. Shue gestured to Kurt who waved to the cheers of the fellow glee-clubbers. "But," Mr. Shue continued, "We also have a new addition to the Glee club. This is Blaine."

Blaine waved half-heartedly and was greeted by applause. Santana wolf-whistled.

"As a welcoming gift to Blaine, I'm letting him choose the theme for this week's preformances. Blaine?"

Suggestions were shouted from many different members. He heard Rachel begging for a Broadway Diva's themed week while Artie wanted television theme songs. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"What about Disney?" Blaine asked. The class murmered agreement, Rachel grinned approvingly.

"Alright. You guys can do either duets or solos. But try to make these songs meaningful, okay? Kurt, you'll be up first either tomorrow or today if you're ready."

"Actually, I've got a perfect song Mr. Shue. It's from Hercules. But I need a chorus."

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana jumped up and ran to the center of the room.

**(Authors note: This song is called "I Won't Say I'm in love." Look it up is is sooo perfect for this story. SO PERFECT. Look it up and imagine Kurt singing.)**

Kurt began to sing as the piano struck the first note.

_If there's a prize for rotton judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that. _Kurt looked at Finn and grinned half-heartedly.

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that! _

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana chimed in

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you._

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of. _They pointed at Blaine in perfect unison

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no _Kurt sang, holding up a hand.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh. _The trio circled around Kurt.

Kurt broke out of the circle.

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love _

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_it feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oooh_

Santana ran to the top row and grabbed Blaine

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling _Blaine was passed between Quinn, Brit, and Santana.

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad. _

Kurt eyed the girls curiously, but continued the song

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Quinn pushed Blaine into Kurt, who was pushed from the other direction by Santana. Kurt blushed and grinned.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Kurt pushed Blaine away, still singing

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

The girls spun Kurt in a circle

_You're doin flips, read our lips_

_You're in love_

Kurt stopped spinning, steadying himself on the piano.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

Once again, Blaine was pushed towards Kurt.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's okay, you're in love_

Blaine ended up sitting beside Kurt on the piano, as Kurt sang the final line.

_Ooooh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love._

The class broke into applause, and Mercedes began to chant "kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

The rest of the Glee club joined in the chant, even Puck chanted along. Finn, however looked stone-faced. But Kurt didn't notice, because Blaine had leaned down to kiss him.

Rachel grinned, happy for Kurt. Mercedes waited politely until Blaine and Kurt were finished, then ran up and pulled both of them into a hug. In all the excitement, however, no one noticed the angry, jealous face of Karofsky peering through the window.

**You all know how much I love cliffhangers. I have to continue this story because it's the only way to fufill my Glee obsession until the show starts up again. And isn't that song so perfect? I thought it was great. Anyway, reviews are fantastic... *hint hint*... *cough* review *cough* I mean whaaat?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm trying something a bit different for this chapter. I'm doing it in two parts, first in Kurt's Point of view then Blaine's but the events will be happening simutaniously. **

**Kurt's POV:** Glee rehearsals for the week were finally over. After I sang, Tina preformed 'Reflection' from Mulan. Blaine sang 'Part of Your World,' which I really enjoyed. Rachel somehow convinced Finn to sing 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin with her, but it was just awkward. Mercedes sang the song from 'Enchanted.'

This week was Christmas vacation. I was excited. No work and lots of presents. Plus, Blaine's parents were on vacation and dad said he could come stay with us! (Well, actually, he said no. But Carol convinced him that no one should be alone on Christmas.) Blaine and I were leaving the classroom when Blaine was stopped by Finn. I decided to let them have their little talk, and left the choir room.

This was my first mistake. It was the first time I'd been alone (without Blaine) all week and obviously Karofsky was going to be waiting to beat me up... I saw him before anything happened, but I wasn't fast enough to get away. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into an empty classroom. Some of his friends were already there waiting for him, and before I knew it I was tied to a chair.

"Alright guys, you can go. I'll take care of the homo." Karofsky said sneering at the last word.

His friends left the room, and somehow I felt like I was in even more danger.

"So, I see you have a new boytoy Kurt." Karofsky growled. "What's his name? Brad?"

"No. His name's Blaine." I responded quietly.

"And you're all over kissing him but when I kissed you it was just awful right?" The truth of it all hit me like a hammer. Karofsky was jealous. He was jealous of Blaine.

"Well, you weren't exactly the picture of kindness. You know, if I liked someone I wouldn't show it by pushing them into lockers every day. It's not that romantic, you know." I said.

"Shut up, Hummel." Karofsky replied angrily.

"Why? Why should I shut up. You can't do anything to me. If you so much as touch me they'll kick you out of here for good. Actually, I'd prefer it if you did beat me up. It's just evidence. Give me a hugh black eye." I tilted my head so my eye was facing Karofsky.

"No. I'm not going to beat you up. Do I look like I'm that stupid?"

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"SHUT UP HUMMEL" Karofsky screamed. Then he pulled up a chair next to me.

"No, Kurt. I'm not going to hurt you." Karofsky trailed a hand across my face. I struggled but my hands were bound tightly. Then, just like in the locker room, I found myself being kissed by the person he hated most in the world. But this time, it was worse. I couldn't do anything but sit there and hope it would be over soon.

**Blaine's POV: **"Hey, Blaine. Could I talk to you for a minute?" Finn asked. I nodded, and Kurt waved as he left the room.

"So, I know you kind of have a thing with my brother..." Finn began. "I'm not a homophobe or anything, but I just think you should know that I'm not really okay with that. I know Kurt's happy, and that's good, but I just don't think it's going to last. Something will happen and Kurt will just be worse off than ever. I'm not going to force you to break up with Kurt, but if you don't, and anything ever happens to him because you two were together, I swear I'll hurt you."

"Yeah. Yeah, that all makes sense. You're worried about Kurt. Me too. Ever since we came here I haven't let him out of my sight because I just know he'll get hurt." I sighed, Finn nodded understandingly.

I got up to leave and as he reached the door Finn said awkwardly "So, I know you'll be staying with us for Christmas... I'd appreciate it if you and Kurt didn't... you know..."

I flushed with the awkwardness of the situation. What did he think I was? "Ummm... yeah. We weren't planning on... errr... See you later Finn."

I rushed out the door. At least he'd gotten a funny story. Kurt would find that hilarious.

"Kurt, guess what just hap-" my grin fell. "Kurt?" But Kurt was no where to be found. "Kurt!" Where are you? If this is a joke it's not funny!" I yelled, this was like, the third time I'd lost Kurt over the course of a week.

Suddenly I heard someone shout "SHUT UP HUMMEL." I raced towards the sound. I burst into the room I'd heard the yell coming from and saw Kurt bound tightly in a chair. I also someone kissing Kurt. That was all I noted because after that one moment I tackled the boy that was on top of Kurt. We fell onto the floor and I jumped up quickly. I was seeing red. I couldn't remember ever being this angry.

The boy got up slowly, his nose was bleeding and he rubbed his head. He was much taller than me, but instead of fighting back he left the room.

I ran to Kurt. Tears were streaming down his face. I tried to pull the knots apart, but they were very tightly intertwined. My hands were raw by the time I got the knots untied. But it didn't even matter. All that mattered was Kurt. I pulled him up and into a tight hug. He began to shake violently as he sobbed into my chest. For a long while we just stood there, me holding Kurt and him sobbing.

Finally, I held him away from me. His eyes were red and puffy. He sniffed, trying to regain his composure.

"Kurt... We need to tell someone. This can't keep happening to you. Who knows what he might do next. I couldn't stand him ever touching you again." I remembered seeing that... that thing kissing Kurt. I would never let that happen again.

Kurt nodded mutely. Then he said through deep breaths "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"Are you insane? _you're_ sorry? WHY?" Blaine threw his hands in the air.

"I... He kissed me." Kurt mumbled awkwardly.

"SO? Do you think that just because some jerk thinks it's okay to kiss my boyfriend I'll stop loving you?" Blaine froze at the enormity of his words.

Kurt smiled. "Was that legit?"

Blaine shrugged and nodded.

Kurt grinned and hugged Blaine. Then together they went to see Figgins, who finally expelled Karofsky once and for all.

**The End! I'm done with this story now. It's not anywhere near where it started. It was fun to write but I'm going to start a new story soon instead. At Dalton probably. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
